gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Cop Drop
|target = Ed McCornish Jimmy Matthews |location = Alderney |reward = $2000 |unlocks = This Shit's Cursed |unlockedby = Liberty City Choppers |fail = Wasted Busted Jim dies Losing The Bent Cops FIB Buffalo destroyed Destroying Jim's Bike Destroying the Hexer Abandoning the Hexer Attacking the cops before arriving at the ambush |todo = Race Jim to the cops. Lure the bent cops to the ambush. Take out the bent cops. Leave the area. }} Bad Cop Drop is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Jim Fitzgerald to Johnny Klebitz. Plot Jim is still angry about the cops, Ed McCornish and Jimmy Matthews, who harassed them at the end of the last mission. So he wants to show them a thing or two about The Lost Brotherhood. Johnny agrees and goes along with the plan and lures the bent cops into a trap in Acter Industrial Park. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Race Jim to the cops * Lure the bent cops to the ambush ** Take out the bent cops * Leave the area Walkthrough When you arrive at Jim's location, you'll witness a cutscene. Jim is understandably worried about the crooked cops who are currently trying to blackmail the two of you. The way Jim sees it, there's two options here. The first and most obvious is to pay the cops off as they want before preparing to go to war with their crooks for the rest of their lives. The second, more desirable alternative is to kill the cops to teach them a lesson - you can't push The Lost MC around. Johnny feels tempted at the first option but, seeing that Jim's two crooks are a bigger threat, agrees to go on with the latter, killing the crooked cops (as Jim knew Johnny would say so) and before you head to the location, he hands you a new gun. Jim will take the lead on this trip and bring you to a location where the two cops are currently sitting in a car. As Jim approaches, McCornish and Matthews makes fat jokes about him and asks for payment. Jim responds by punching McCornish in the stomach, throwing his coffee at Matthews, and stealing his doughnut before running back to your location, mounting onto his bike. From here you'll ride somewhat slow, leading the police to an ambush site in the Acter Industrial Park. While leading the crooked cops there, you're told holding the "cinematic camera" button will allow you to see from the point of view of the cops, which is important as you want to stay in their line of sight and not lose them. However, do not allow McCornish and Matthews to get too close as they will open fire on Johnny and Jim with SMGs. Once you all arrive on scene, you'll discover other Lost MC members lying in wait for the cops. Once here seek cover and kill all of the cops and crooks in the area. After they're all dead, you're told to leave the scene. Due to the gunfight you've acquired a two-star wanted rating. Once evaded, the mission ends successfully. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "After several incidents of wrongful shooting by the Liberty City Police Department this year, it seems that the shoe is finally on the other foot. The bodies of several police officers were found in Acter Industrial Park earlier. Amongst them, Detectives Jimmy Matthews and Ed McCornish." "Sources within the District Attorney's Office have revealed that there were multiple Internal Affairs investigations against these officers who were suspected of involvement in several corruption scandals. At the time of their death, the two were thought to be investigating the Angels of Death Motorcycle Club. An AODMC spokesman denied any club involvement in illegal activities. "This is typical of the LCPD, a bent cop gets what's coming to him and they blame it on decent hardworking American bikers."" Video Walkthrough Deaths * Ed McCornish - Killed by Johnny for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald. * Jimmy Matthews - Killed by Johnny for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald.﻿ * Several other crooked LCPD officers- Killed for attempting to kill them. Trivia * This mission and the Marta Full of Grace are the only ways to get the FIB Buffalo without getting a 4 or 5-star wanted level or use of cheats. * If you go around the "start" marker and look in the back of the FIB Buffalo, you will see that there are two cops in the back of the FIB Buffalo, but, during the cutscene, there is no one in the back seat of the car. * Changing the camera to the cop car allows you to overhear conversation among the two cops. * If you call the LCPD in this mission, you are told that they are unavailable at the moment. * After the bent cops are all killed, abandoning Johnny's Hexer will not fail the mission. So you can take one of the FIB Buffalo cars and save it at any of the safehouses (the closest one being either Brian Jeremy's Safehouse or The Lost MC Clubhouse) as they are quite rare to obtain. Navigation }} es:Bad Cop Drop ru:Bad Cop Drop pl:Bad Cop Drop Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned